Envole Moi
by Miss Yem
Summary: Des destins qui s'entrecroisent, d'autres qui semblent voués à une issue pré-établit, pourtant ils n'ont qu'à tendre la main pour effleurer leurs Terres de Liberté. Drago, plongé dans les arcanes du Chaos, se bat contre cette machination mortelle.


_Amis du soir, bonsoir ! =)_

_Voilà un nouvel OS sur ce couple que j'aime tant, Drago/Hermione =D_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, ceci est un drame avec un arrière goût d'angoisse, le tout, saupoudré de questionnements._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, ça m'a plu de l'écrire, et ça me plait de partager sur ce site ! =)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_

**

* * *

Rating :**** K**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, hormis cet écrit ;)**

**Spoiler : Tous les tomes, bien que le septième ne soit pas mentionné.**

**La chanson support :**** Chanteur : **Jean-Jacques Goldman.** Album : **Quand la musique est bonne.

**Note :** **Merci à ****Alietha**** pour toute ses corrections !**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Envole-moi :_  
**

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours_

_Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd_

Ce silence lourd d'horreur fit frissonner Drago. Le Mal en personne avait enfin quitter la demeure des Malfoy… Et Ses terribles partisans l'avaient suivit docilement. Le jeune homme se demandait comment… Comment des hommes et des femmes, ses géniteurs inclus, de la haute sphère (de sang pur) pouvaient-ils se laisser commander de la sorte ? Sans broncher, avec une vénération craintive ? Cela dépassait son entendement. Enfin non, il savait, il appliquait seulement le principe de l'autruche par simple dégoût. Parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il lui arrivait même parfois de les comprendre et d'éprouver de la compassion pour eux. Ces moments d'égarement ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, mais ils étaient à prendre en compte tout de même. Surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être enchaîné à Lui. Il haïssait ses parents pour ça, pour être devenus des… des… mercenaires au service d'un dictateur immortel, et pour lui avoir promit le même destin que les leurs… Il les haïssait. Il se haïssait aussi d'être à leur image : sans courage. Que dirait Hermione si elle le voyait ainsi ? Si elle entendait ses pensées à l'heure actuelle ? Elle ne serait pas fière de lui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle serait aussi déçue, et peut-être qu'elle ne le soutiendrait plus… Cette pensée lui arracha un second frisson. Il ne parvenait plus à imaginer sa vie au lycée sans elle. Chose bien étrange n'est-ce pas ?

_La nuit camouffle pour quelques heures_

_La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_

Narcissa serra furtivement la main de sa sœur, comme un appel angoissé. En réponse, Bellatrix lui jeta un regard consumé par l'orgueil et cette pointe d'inhumanité qui ne quittait plus ses yeux sombres, un rictus meurtrier éclaira son visage pâle. Elle se détacha de celle à la chevelure couleur des blés avec une discrétion automatique puis s'éloigna à la suite du Maître. Comme à l'accoutumée, Narcissa se tourna vers son mari qu'elle reconnaissait de par sa démarche. Son regard de métal se posa sur elle, lui lançant un avertissement : ne rien montrer, rester fort jusqu'à ce qu'Il parte. Elle n'était pas rassurée, elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps et elle ne le serait plus jamais. Personne ne parvenait à effacer son inquiétude. Son inquiétude pour la vie de son fils, la sienne, celle de sa sœur, de son époux… Le Lord transplana enfin. Mais Son absence n'enleva en rien le poids de son anxiété sur les épaules fragiles de Narcissa. Elle avait encore été contrainte d'être à la fois une spectatrice et une actrice de la tuerie de cette nuit. Les autres disparurent les uns après les autres, rapidement il ne resta plus que le couple Malfoy. Narcissa refusa le contact de son mari, comme toujours après chaque « rassemblement ». Ils transplanèrent chacun de leur côté dans leur salon. Elle ne lui accorda pas un autre regard, elle s'installa à même le sol, à un mètre de la cheminée. Lucius ne s'attarda pas, il préféra aller se coucher après cette longue journée si ordinaire à ses yeux. Sa femme appela d'une voix faible son elfe pour qu'il lui apporte un verre de vin et une couverture, ce qu'il fit, serviable. Bien que le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, d'un sort informulé, un feu se mit à crépiter au creux de l'âtre. Elle avait froid. Et rien ne la réchauffait. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture et bu une gorgée de vin rouge. Son regard clair se perdit dans la danse des flammes rougeoyantes. Elle ressassait trop de choses malsaines pour que son esprit reste équilibré. L'image de son fils, la fuyant du regard après l'avoir fixée avec cet air terrible, haineux et déçu lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais le voir si assidu dans ses études et si peu désireux de rejoindre les rangs du Mage lui mit du baume au coin du cœur et des yeux. Elle finit son verre et s'allongea sur le divan. Ce soir, elle ne rejoindrait pas le lit conjugal. Ce soir, elle dormirait bien. Ses yeux s'usèrent à force de détailler le feu mourant, puis se fermèrent progressivement, quelques secondes, puis une quinzaines de secondes, puis… Une larme coula. Narcissa dormait. Jusqu'au matin, elle eut tout le loisir d'apprécier une fin de nuit sereine et apaisante pour son esprit torturé…

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici_

_Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui_

Deux craquements sonores se répercutèrent contre les murs du manoir. Drago se raidit à peine. En fait il ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée de ses parents aussi tôt. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit que cela faisait deux heures qu'il pensait à _elle_. Hermione Granger. Tout bien considéré, ça avait été une nuit basique d'été pour ses parents. Il continua à sonder l'extérieur. Deux heures qu'il était assis face à cette fenêtre donnant sur l'allée pavée menant à l'impressionnant portail, et plus loin, une route, une ville, puis une autre et encore une autre, l'océan, un autre pays… La liberté somme toute. Liberté. Qu'il aimait ce mot. Tient il le répétait encore une fois dans sa tête : Liberté ! Et avec une majuscule s'il vous plait. Ses réflexions lui arrachèrent un sourire. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit soudain. Lucius était sur le pas de la porte, le regard dur et fou. La porte se referma. Drago se leva d'un bond, refusant l'évidence. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de leur absence pour s'évader de cette prison de l'esprit ? Mais il s'était enfuit. Il avait pensé à elle… Son père insonorisa la pièce, inhibant toute possibilité de voir apparaître Narcissa pour sauver son enfant. Drago secoua la tête. Mais la fatalité prit le pas. Lucius leva sa baguette… Son fils s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur. Malheureusement, ses cris excitèrent l'homme qui ne parvenait pas à assouvir son besoin de faire souffrir les autres mais qui, eux, parvenait à exprimer leur mal-être. Une forme d'expression à laquelle il n'avait pas accès. L'expression par procuration… Son fils, dans l'incapacité de se tordre et ses cordes vocales ne laissant plus passer de sons, Lucius baissa son arme. Il resta ainsi à le détailler. Ça allait déjà mieux. Il tourna les talons, mit fin au sortilège d'insonorisation et quitta l'endroit à pas lents. Maintenant il pouvait aller se coucher. Il se glissa dans son grand lit froid puis s'endormit, encore agité et nerveux, mais avec la certitude qu'au moins une personne allait plus mal que lui…

_J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets_

_Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

Drago ne bougeait plus. Combien de fois avait-il vécu ça ? Pas la peine de chercher le chiffre exact, ce serait prendre le risque d'avoir mal au seul endroit qui n'avait pas été meurtri : son esprit. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi, réfléchissant sur lui, sur ces perspectives d'avenir, sur son devenir. Allait-il finir comme son père ? Un assoiffé de tortures ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas, mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à part ça ? La seule autre issue possible lui semblait être le suicide, et cela, Drago s'y refusait. Pour _elle_. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il avait bien l'intention de la tenir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte ! En retour, elle lui avait promit autre chose. Une chose si belle et si inespérée que jamais il n'aurait crut y avoir droit : être là pour lui.

Mais là, elle n'était pas là. Elle était loin, sûrement en compagnie de ce pouilleux de Weasley. L'image horrible de Weasley et Hermione dans le même lit, l'un sur l'autre, lui contracta l'estomac. S'il avait eut quelque chose à vomir, ce ne serait probablement plus dans son ventre à l'heure actuelle. Il se força à se lever, tremblant et endolori, ne pouvant secouer la tête à cause de sa nuque raide, afin de chasser ces images. Il se hissa jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre. Il posa une paume sur la vitre glacée. Son regard d'acier se fixa sur la route derrière le portail. En ayant assez de faire des promesses aux autres et d'obtenir des promesses des autres dont il avait des doutes sur leurs fiabilités, il se fit une promesse à lui-même : se sortir de là par tous les moyens qui s'offriraient à lui. Il doit bien exister des lois pour ne plus être sous la garde de ses parents ? La cause des mauvais traitements seraient bien, un père Mangemort aussi, mais cela impliquerait sa mère or Drago tenait à elle. Elle le protégeait quand elle le pouvait…

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

_Envole-moi_

« Le Terrier,

Le 24 juillet,

Cher Drago,

Je profite du temps que j'ai seule pour t'écrire ces quelques mots. En fait, j'ignore encore exactement de quoi je vais te parler. J'imagine ton léger froncement de sourcils, et là tes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, alors que tu réalises que je te connais plutôt bien (pour ne pas dire que je te connais très bien).

J'ai lu plusieurs fois ta dernière lettre, je ne me souviens plus du compte exact, en tout cas elle est froissée et je la connais mot pour mot, bref, tout cette introduction me sert d'excuse en réalité. Je m'excuse d'avoir mit autant de temps pour te répondre. J'aurais pu antidater la lettre mais ça n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis de toi. Il faut dire que Ron ne me lâche plus d'une semelle depuis que je suis arrivée chez lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive, Ginny m'a dit qu'il a peur pour moi à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je suis en sécurité pourtant au Terrier. Non ?

Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce long temps de réponse de ma part fait que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. Raconte-moi un peu comment c'est chez toi. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te souvenir de moi de temps à autres ? Et je ne parle pas de l'instant où tu relèves le courrier et que tu reconnais mon écriture, et que tu te résignes à me répondre…

J'hésite à barrer la dernière phrase. On dirait une jalouse psychotique ! Je devrais barrer aussi cette phrase là, non ?

J'écris des bêtises, mais c'est de ta faute après tout, tu m'as dit « écris-moi comme si on discutait tous les deux, sois instinctive ! ». Et bien je suis instinctive, et mon instinct doit présenter quelques défauts de fabrication ces temps-ci, tu ne crois pas ?

Bon, à ta dernière lettre, tu m'as demandé de mes nouvelles, alors je t'en donne. Mais je te préviens avant, ce n'est pas bien passionnant. La famille Weasley est très gentille avec moi, c'est vrai ils m'accueillent tous sans rien attendre en retour. J'aime cette simplicité. Le cœur dicte, la raison obtempère. Par contre, j'avoue que malgré ce sentiment de protection qui m'entoure dans cette maison, je fais encore des cauchemars, je pensais ne plus en avoir ici, mais visiblement je m'étais trompée. Sinon je suis exténuée, et Ron qui est toujours en train de jouer les chevaliers servants me fatigue encore plus. Le pire c'est qu'il croit que je suis célibataire, alors il pense avoir le champs libre. Je sais bien que tout le monde a dans l'espoir de nous voir un jour ensemble, et pour ce qui est des autres garçons que je rencontre, il leur fait bien sentir que je suis sa chasse gardée ! Je n'en peux plus de ces jeux de coqs ! Vivement que cette horrible guerre soit terminée pour qu'on puisse se montrer tous les deux… On sera bien, et si ce n'est pas possible, alors on sera mieux.

Je dois te laisser, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, et j'ai comme dans l'idée que c'est encore Ron !

Je t'embrasse, je t'aime.

Hermione »

Hermione plia rapidement la lettre, d'un même mouvement, elle la fourra dans sa poche et ouvrit au milieu le livre qui lui avait servit de support. Du bout des doigts elle fit disparaître une larme qui venait de naître au coin de ses paupières. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle reconnut Ron qui s'approchait d'elle, son balais volant dans la main. Elle se mit debout puis alla à sa rencontre. Tous les deux, marchant lentement, rentrèrent au Terrier. Ron se risqua à glisser sa main libre dans le dos de la brunette. Celle-ci se raidit imperceptiblement. Si Drago avait été à l'origine de ce contact, elle se serait sentie bien différente…

_Pas de question ni rebellion_

_Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés_

_L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu_

_Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux_

Le Seigneur Noir était présent. Une atmosphère craintive planait dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy, renforçant l'atmosphère lourde qui y règne en temps normal. Drago, qui avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier dans ses appartements lorsqu'il y avait une réunion, avait été contraint de rester, entouré de Mangemorts. Et surtout avec Lui, face à la cheminée. Le jeune homme le détailla à la dérobée, ce qu'il voyait ? Sa haute stature, Sa longue robe de sorcier, plus sombre que le noir, qui semblait s'écraser au sol, Son crâne. Ce qu'il ressentait ? La Peur. Une peur qui le prenait aux trippes, qui enserrait ses boyaux et lui donnait la nausée. Une peur qui faisait trembler ses mains. Une peur qui hantait son esprit et qui détruisait ses pensées intimes. Hermione était loin désormais. Son visage, son sourire timide, son regard pétillant et ses cheveux emmêlés ont disparu. Sans parler des grands sinistrés : les souvenirs des contacts de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues qui se rencontrent, leur premier baiser, le premier « je t'aime » échangé, leurs mains qui découvrent le corps de l'autre, leur première fois ensemble, le premier secret partagé, le premier Amour. Tout ça n'est plus. Dans sa tête c'est le vide, parce que Drago n'est que peur maintenant. Mais comment avancer ainsi ? Ce n'est pas juste, pas équitable ! Qui peut se permettre de diriger la vie des autres contre leur gré et à leur perte ? Le Lord. Voilà la réponse.

Drago frissonna. Un Mangemort à sa gauche frémit : Narcissa. Elle avait tout fait pour repousser l'échéance, elle s'était battue avec acharnement contre Lucius mais elle avait perdu. Elle avait envisagé la fuite, plus d'une fois même ! Mais son mari l'en empêchait à chaque fois, lui, il refusait de rompre son allégeance envers le Maître, cela serait un signe de faiblesse, de honte et s'il restait, il prenait le risque d'avoir à assassiner son épouse et son enfant, seul héritier. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son fils de faire preuve de cette même allégeance en se faisant apposer la Marque. Et dès que cela sera accomplit, il n'existera plus aucune possibilité à Narcissa et Drago de s'échapper.

Le Lord fit volte face, brutalement, sans avoir émit au préalable un quelconque signe de ce revirement. Drago se raidit, il bascula imperceptiblement en arrière, comme si une force l'avait poussée en ce sens, avant de se stabiliser. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, il a les poings serrés autour des manches de sa robes. Le tissus s'humidifia alors que le Maître s'approchait. Il parla, mais Drago ne l'entendit pas, Sa voix sifflante se heurtait aux battements sourds et tellement affolés de son cœur contre ses tympans. La sentence tomba, implacable, et ces mots, le rejeton Malfoy les a parfaitement entendu. Comme s'ils étaient un vaccin contre l'affolement. Peur a cédé sa place à Mutisme. Que ce soit sur ses traits où au niveau de ses cordes vocales, Drago ne pouvait s'exprimer. Puis il reçut l'ordre de s'avancer. Un instant, comme un instinct de survie primaire, l'idée de disparaître lui prit. Comme la proie qui se doit de courir pour sa survie et éviter d'être le repas du prédateur. Au fond de lui, Drago a conscience que cette image le concerne complètement. Il a aussi conscience de qui est qui dans ce jeu de rôle… Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre… Il prenait ses responsabilités, de toute manière il n'avait pas d'autre choix qui s'offrait à lui, et à ce moment-là, il ne pensait qu'à celles-ci, sans arrières pensées. Surtout sans arrières pensées ! Il ne devait prendre aucun risque inconsidéré pour lui, pour _elle_ et pour sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait connaître le goût du sacrifice.

Il était devant Lui. Il leva sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude, il ne regarda pas la main livide de l'Autre flotter jusqu'à lui. Un doigt glacé se posa contre sa peau dont les poils se hérissèrent. Drago déglutit silencieusement. Il n'attendit guère plus longtemps avant de sentir une douleur froide s'insinuer dans sa chaire. Une douleur de mort, son bras se mourrait ! Il hurla, son visage dressé vers le ciel comme dans l'attente d'un geste de la part de Merlin, son cri se répercuta contre les murs et le plafond haut, ses jambes fléchirent, prêtent à se tendre au cas où le cerveau de Drago choisirait la survie. Réalisant que cet espoir était vain, il serra la mâchoire, décidant de braquer son regard d'acier sur celui rougeoyant de Voldemort. Ce fut sa seule façon de le défier. Et ce fut un échec. Au moment de finaliser l'œuvre, une langue de feu remplaça la glace. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa main droite se crispa autour de son bras tel un garrot, ainsi peut-être qu'il parviendrait à contenir la léthargie mortelle à son avant-bras gauche seulement ? Soudain la souffrance diminua jusqu'à être supportable. Voldemort le repoussa sans ménagement dans les rangs de ses partisans alors que le jeune homme était légèrement courbé en avant. Il ricana, jouissant d'une emprise sans pareil sur l'héritier Malfoy. Il siffla d'un ton polaire :

"Bienvenu parmi nous, Drago…"

Ce-dernier cligna frénétiquement des paupière pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il venait de comprendre deux choses, la première c'est qu'il n'allait pas perdre l'usage de son bras gauche, la seconde : ce qu'il a sur son bras gauche venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Le Lord lui annonça que d'ici peu, il aurait une mission à accomplir pour Lui, mais qu'il lui laissait le temps de s'accoutumer à son nouveau rang social avant de la lui ordonner. Après cela, il transplana, suivit de près par le reste de ses sbires. Seuls Drago et ses parents restèrent. Sa mère laissa échapper une larme brillante avant de tourner les talons. Au contraire, son père le félicita d'avoir montré si peu de douleur face au marquage de l'hideux tatouage. Le fils secoua la tête avec dégoût tout en s'éloignant en direction de ses appartements. Là, le vieil hiboux qu'Hermione empruntait aux Weasley pour lui écrire, l'attendait, perché à côté de son hibou Grand Duc. Le blond resta un instant figé sur le seuil de sa chambre, puis il se précipita vers le volatile, saisissant fébrilement la lettre de celle qu'il aimait. Il oublia toute douleur, ce qui l'importait était de lire et de relire la lettre. Il serra les poings et les dents lorsqu'elle mentionna Ronald, mais les remarques de sa belle à propos de lui et du rouquin le firent sourire. Oui, elle le connaissait bien, mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Drago soit tatoué. Celui-ci repensa aux anciennes lettres d'Hermione, celles où elle avait décrit son cauchemar. Il s'inquiéta encore un peu plus pour elle. Il voulait la voir, elle lui manquait trop, c'est pourquoi il décida de lui répondre aussitôt, prenant de quoi écrire, il nota juste ces quelques mots :

« Rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse, à l'hôtel derrière la Banque, demain… Je t'aime aussi. Drago. »

Son hibou prit le morceau de parchemin dans son bec avant de s'envoler seul en direction du Terrier. Quant à l'autre oiseau, il se reposa chez Drago toute la journée avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, Drago était dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, attendant sa dulcinée. Il eut à attendre cinq heures avant de la voir apparaître devant lui, nerveuse et rougissante, comme toujours. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, il était comme irradié de toute part. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent progressivement puis ils se désordonnèrent. Ses mains et ses jambes fourmillèrent, tremblant presque d'excitation. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et en arrière fond, il entendait le rythme de son cœur. Ce bruit était assourdissant. Il avait la gorge sèche et il sentait comme une boule se former dans son ventre. Une boule de nerfs qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement et qui accaparait le reste de l'attention qu'il était capable d'avoir. Car la détailler, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, employait une large part de son attention. C'était douloureux de la voir ici tout en sachant ce que, lui, il avait fait la veille. Les émotions qu'il émettait étaient tellement antagonistes qu'il en souffrait terriblement. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et endoloris psychiquement, rassuré et mort d'inquiétude, courageux et honteux… Il se mit debout. Il brûlait de l'intérieur. Sa main droite partit à la rencontre de la main gauche d'Hermione. Entre eux, c' était de l'électricité. Leurs paumes brûlantes se touchèrent, leurs doigts agités se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent fort. Très fort. Le cœur de Drago battait toujours plus vite, il en avait presque mal à la cage thoracique à cause des coups puissants. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'aimer fasse si mal ?

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici_

_Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon_

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent à regret sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré à la vue de la Marque, il n'avait rien tenté pour la rassurer. Où trouver les mots qu'il faut pour rassurer l'autre, lorsque soi-même on a besoin d'être rassuré ? Après les larmes, les cris avaient prit le relais, sous formes d'interrogations : pourquoi n'avait-il pas fuit ? Pourquoi avait-il placé sa loyauté envers sa famille, sa mère en l'occurrence, et pas en l'avenir, à savoir Hermione ? Il n'avait rien sut répondre, tout s'était passé trop vite, la peur avait anesthésié sa conscience lors du marquage. Pour finir, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, le suppliant de la serrer toujours plus fort. Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, à faire ce que les mots avaient été incapables d'accomplir. Ils s'étaient rassurés mutuellement, ils s'étaient soutenus, et mieux, ils s'étaient promis une fois de plus d'être là l'un pour l'autre… Il la regarda s'éloigner. Sa famille ne l'avait pas habitué à un tel traitement. Maintenant la saveur amère d'être abandonné par celle qu'il aimait venait de s'ajouter aux goûts de la peur et de la soumission…

_J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure_

_À coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_

Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour le détailler. Il était immobile, un livre à la main. Elle disparut dans la cage d'escaliers, Drago soupira douloureusement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture du livre que la jeune fille lui avait apporté, il recula d'un pas, ce qui eut pour effet de débloquer la porte qui se claqua. Il se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, le livre ouvert sur les pages de l'avant-propos. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'il tenait en main un ouvrage, du référentiel de cette année, de première année d'Auror. Hermione était persuadée que le savoir demeurait la clé suprême pour s'en sortir, que même lorsqu'il ne nous reste plus rien, la connaissance restait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque le jour où il avait découvert sa façon d'appréhender le monde, cela avait brisé l'ordre des choses en ce qui le concernait. Il avait comprit que le Savoir était au-dessus de la condition sociale, du pouvoir, de l'argent… Le Savoir permettait tout. Le Savoir était illimité. Alors le Savoir allait lui offrir la Liberté !

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

_Envole-moi_

Son fils n'était plus… Désormais, il était un Mangemort… Narcissa ne pouvait se résoudre à cette évidence. Comment pouvait-elle être cette mère indigne qu'elle était devenue ? Elle l'avait abandonné, lui qui avait encore tant besoin d'être protégé, pourquoi avait-elle été si passive ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait une occasion d'agir, elle ne l'avait pas saisie. Elle était entourée de Mangemorts, elle était une Mangemorte, sa sœur était une Mangemorte, son mari était un Mangemort, ses amis étaient des Mangemorts, et maintenant son fils… Son fils ! Sa chair ! Ce pour quoi elle luttait venait de sombrer par sa faute ! A elle ! Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes où elle vomit. Elle essuya ses lèvres blanches d'une main tremblante… Et il allait mourir comme un Mangemort. Elle se redressa, se tournant face au lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. Elle posa ses mains sur le contour de l'évier, s'appuyant dessus de tout son poids et le fixant, accablée. Elle refusait de lever sa tête par crainte de voir son reflet. Car qu'y verrait-elle ? Elle eut la réponse de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle osa le face à face : la belle jeune femme pleine d'idéologies, au regard fier, et à l'allure d'une grande dame, avait cédé la place à une femme dans la force de l'âge, affichant un air tourmenté, apeuré, déçu, et apparaissant le dos courbé, comme quelqu'un de détruit. Cette vision l'horrifia, elle sursauta et s'éloigna du miroir. Elle erra dans la maison vide, son mari s'occupait de quelconques affaires, et son enfant était au Chemin de Traverse. Le silence l'assommant, elle prit une décision et transplana jusqu'à l'endroit où elle savait pouvoir trouver Severus Rogue. Celui-ci se mit debout en entendant le craquement caractéristique de l'arrivée de la sorcière. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis, comprenant, il les enferma dans son bureau d'un sortilège. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras où elle vint se blottir. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait, du réconfort et pas de questions. Le tout, totalement désintéressé, sans rien attendre en retour. Il l'installa sur le sofa et, sans se détacher d'elle, il mit en marche un projecteur de photographies de leur adolescence, de leurs remises de diplômes, de leurs vacances communes, de son mariage, de la naissance de Drago… Ils firent un voyage dans le temps où seuls les bons souvenirs avaient leur place.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau_

Bellatrix dans la bibliothèque. Sur le rebord d'un verre de vin rouge, les stigmates de ses lèvres. À côté, une bouteille de l'année de son marquage. Dans ses mains, un album photos ouvert à la première page recouverte de coupures de presses. Elle la tourna, le visage encore jeune et si bien équilibré du Lord, encore nommé Tom, apparut. Ses yeux à la fois sombres et déjà rougeoyant scrutaient les prunelles empreintes de folie de Bellatrix. Cette femme était folle avant de le rencontrer, son mari, contraint de l'épouser à cause d'un contrat signé entre leurs deux familles à leurs naissances, pouvait en témoigner. Elle était un cas pathologique, ses symptômes : un goût prononcé pour le sang dès son plus jeune âge, des désirs de morts incontrôlés, aucune capacité à éprouver des remords et de la tristesse. Elle était donc considérée par la majorité comme une jeune fille psychologiquement déséquilibrée.

_Envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

_Envole-moi_

Puis Bellatrix rencontra son initiateur, qui devint un maître, puis, quelques années plus tard, son Maître. Subjuguée par son charisme, captivée par son pouvoir et fascinée par sa propre folie, elle le suivit sans hésitation sur les chemins sombres qui mènent droit à la domination. Il lui apprit à canaliser la psychose qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, la même qui, une fois contrôlée, lui permit, par la suite, d'effleurer une puissance magique jusque là inconnue et inimaginable d'après elle. Ce fut ainsi que la femme instable, fut remplacée par la Mangemorte fanatique et sadique, favorite du Lord. Bercée par Ses paroles, Ses promesses de changements et sa prochaine ascension jusqu'au sommet du monde magique, Bellatrix avait été, sans s'en rendre compte, façonnée à Son image.

La femme fixait la photographie de Tom Jedusor, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, le jour de sa remise des diplômes à Poudlard. Il était si beau, si ténébreux… Une larme roula le long de sa joue émaciée. Elle s'en voulait d'être née trop tard, si seulement elle était née vint-cinq ans plutôt… Elle aurait pu caresser l'espoir de devenir son épouse, peut-être même son égale… Elle aurait pu mieux le protéger lors de sa première chute, alors elle aurait évité son incarcération à Azkaban qui l'avait marquée au plus profond d'elle-même. Ainsi, à Ses yeux, elle ne serait plus seulement «　Bella　» mais «　Sa Bella　»… Sa main aux doigts longs et rachitiques se referma sur son verre qu'elle vida d'un trait. Elle passa à la coupure de presse suivante, imaginant dans son esprit torturé que son nom accompagnait le Sien, non plus en tant qu'adepte fidèle, mais dans le rôle de Sa maîtresse…

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi_

_Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

_Envole-moi, tire-moi de là_

_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_

La sentence . ne cilla pas. Il en était incapable. Une fois ses instructions prononcées, le Lord disparût dans un craquement qui fit sursauter l'homme aux traits encore juvéniles dont les mains allaient être souillées par le sang d'un autre. Il se tourna vers sa mère, affichant un air horrifié. Dans son regard, elle y lut une terrible déchirure, reflet du combat qui se livrait dans son cœur. Les mots, issus de sa conscience, tournèrent dans l'esprit du fils… Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Amoral ! Il allait être formé pour devenir un tueur, froid, distant et impitoyable. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil traitement ? Personne ne devrait voir son futur se faire colorer de rouge par un monstre de cruauté. Non, personne. Et surtout pas avec ce rouge hémoglobine… Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour redorer le blason Malfoy, pour essuyer les faiblesses de son père. Ce père qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce père qui le violentait. Ce père qui avait pavé la route du jeune homme jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à cette mission. Les mots du Lord, énoncés de sa voix sifflante, sonnèrent dans sa tête tel le glas annonçant sa mort : « Tout d'abord, jeune Malfoy, tu vas faire entrer tes confrères dans ton école. Puis tu vas tuer le vieillard qui lui sert de Directeur. Tout cela ne devrait pas te poser de difficultés n'est-ce pas ? »Tueur !Il fit un pas dans la direction de Narcissa. Puis un deuxième. Elle se chargea d'effacer les mètres restants qui les séparent. L'un, l'autre s'étreignent fort, imbibant d'eau salée leurs vêtements au niveau des épaules. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme les adeptes, il voulait vivre, pas survivre, encore moins voler la vie des !Elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que la flamme qui brille dans ses yeux s'éteigne. Elle voulait partir, loin, changer de nom, changer d'adresse, changer vie. Ils pourraient s'exiler au Canada, s'essayer aux sports d'hiver, découvrir la taïga et la toundra aux différentes saisons, recueillir et préparer leur propre sirop d'érable, voyager à cheval à travers ce pays berceau de nature, adopter un terre-neuve… Tout cela, elle le voulait avec son enfant. Elle voulait que, tous deux, ils échappent à leurs destins… Drago priait pour que leur souhait commun devienne leur réalité. Il en avait assez du statut de rêve de ce désir. Les Hommes se battent pour une vie éternelle. Drago et Narcissa tentaient de lutter pour vivre leur vie, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de place pour les gens comme eux dans la conjecture actuelle en Grande-Bretagne…

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi_

_Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_

_Me laisse pas là, envole-moi_

Drago ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Encore ce cauchemar… Encore cette scène qui prend vie dans sa tête chaque nuit depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Il se passa une main sur son visage ruisselant de sueur, effaçant ainsi toute trace de sommeil et refoulant au loin la terrible vision qui l'a réveillé.La mission à laquelle il a faillit.

Dumbledore qui le convainc, malgré sa peur d'être tué par son Maître ou ses , tremblant, au bord de la crise de nerfs, des images du Banff National Park avec son lac turquoise, ses Rocheuses et sa faune, pleins la tê qui apparaî qui chute dans le vide.

Le jeune homme s'ébroua, ces instants avaient lacéré son âme. Il le savait déjà, maintenant il en était certain, jamais, non jamais, il ne serait esclave des choix du Maître… Rectification : du maître… Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, son avant-bras gauche lui rappelait chaque seconde ce qu'il était, mais il pouvait leurrer un tatouage. Il pouvait être un agent double. Hermione pouvait le faire entrer chez les membres de l'équipe anciennement menés par Dumbledore. Enfin, tout cela serait possible, si seulement elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, juste avant l'enterrement du Mage… Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle le considérait comme les autres, les Mangemorts. Et à cause de qui ? Potter qui l'avait vu en haut de cette satanée Tour ! Il ferma une seconde les yeux, Hermione apparut devant lui, dans une petite clairière de la Forêt Interdite :« Qu'as-tu fait ? »Sa voix avait claqué. Drago avait sursauté.« Je… Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai repoussé l'échéance… »- Comment as-tu pu ? » Le coupa-t-elle froidement, déçue, il ne répondit pas, elle précisa d'une voix brisée par le chagrin : « Comment as-tu pu caresser l'idée de devenir un assassin ? Un criminel ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Un être vil et perfide ! Tu es un serpent ! Tu le sais ça ? »Il secoua la tête, s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, les mains tendues. Elle recula d'un pas, un air de souffrance plaqué sur son visage.« Non… Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'ai laissé des indices ! Tout en essayant d'accomplir ma mission… »- Alors tu admets que tu as préféré ta mission à moi ? Ta mission à la fin de Voldemort ? Dumbledore est mort par ta faute ! » Assena-t-elle, les larmes ravageant ses accusa le coup. De longues minutes filèrent comme des grains de poudre dans le vent. « Ne m'abandonne pas… » La pencha la tête, levant faiblement une main pour le faire taire. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre, ni lui, ni ses arguments.« C'est trop tard… Tu t'es détaché de moi tout seul… » conclu-t-elle, lugubre.- Non… Hermione… » Le murmure de Drago s'éteignit douloureusement au bout de ses lè se détourna sans rien ajouter d'autre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt jusqu'à en sortir. Pas une fois, elle n'avait prononcé son prénom. Et plus jamais elle ne le paupières de Drago se soulevèrent. La réalité faisait mal, surtout lorsque l'on était seul.

_Avec ou sans toi je n'finirai pas comme ça_

_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi…_

Bien que déçu par les promesses, Drago se promit de ne pas finir comme son père, à défaut de devenir un personnage controversé tel Severus Rogue… Personne qu'il soupçonnait déjà, avant qu'il ne commette le meurtre de Dumbledore, de frayer dans les deux camps. Jeu qui lui plairait beaucoup… Mais tellement périlleux…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, pensez à Mister Review pour vos impressions ! =D_

_Bazouilles Tagadouilles !!_


End file.
